Sans(Undertale vs Enderman(Minecraft)
My first death battle!Enjoy! 'Description' Two teleporting, insanely-fast monsters from Undertale and Minecraft! Will a short skeleton stand up against a tall mob? Interlude Boomstick: We've analyzed Godzilla-on-four-legs Wiz: No, it was SCP-682 Boomstick: Whatever, just continue. Wiz:So now, we're analyzing Sans the skeleton from Undertale.... Boomstick: And Enderman the terrifying mob from Minecraft! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Sans: and make me win! Wiz: How did you get in?! I just installed a new wall! Sans: and i broke it. Boomstick:Have you never capitalized your words? Sans: no. Sans the skeleton Boomstick: Little is know about this character unless you count the fact that I DO NOT like his attacks, they made me die 29-''' ''Wiz: Yeah...Not interesting. Back on the RIGHT topic, so, Sans is as his name suggests, a skeleton. '' ''Wiz:He seems lazy and will only fight if the timeline is in danger and if his brother, Papyrus, is hurt/killed.'' ' '''Boomstick: Sans is capable of breaking the fourth wall and is very aware of timelines plus he knows if you reset or use the SAVE function' Sans: like here Boomstick:IF YOU BREAK MY 4TH WALL AGAIN I WILL-''' '''Sans: freak out?please do. Wiz:.... Wiz: He also likes drinking ketchup and making skeleton related puns! Boomstick: Another reason to hate this guy. Wiz:*sigh*Sans doesn't have much of an background.He and his brother Papyrus showed up at the town Snowdin one day and just stayed. Papyrus was trying to be an royal guard while Sans...just wanted to be lazy and eat ketchup and run a hot-dog stand.'' Boomstick: AND DRIVE ME CRAZY Sans:that,i do Wiz: Boomstick,why won't you read the part where Frisk “drops in”? Boomstick: Fine. Before I tell you about that story, I'll tell you this one. Once upon a time there were humans and monsters living in harmony and blah blah blah. Then along came a great big war and humans emerged victorious. The monsters were banished underground and sealed with a magical barrier that required 7 human souls to break. King Asgore got 6 souls. But something happened when the 7th soul fell down(Frisk).’’’ Wiz: There are three modes to Undertale. (1. The Pacifist Route - killing no one'' ''(2. Neutral - killing a few monsters here and there (3. Genocide - killing everyone '' ''Wiz: So Sans basically is the final boss in the Genocide route. Boomstick:Yeah, while this guy is your friend in Neutral and Pacifist Route, you DO NOT want to meet him on Genocide. Wiz: He's normally pretty lazy and laid back...Because he knows there is an function called RESET and its function is stated in its name. When it resets, all of the return to where they were.One second, you're having fun, the next you're back at your post.*yawn* Wiz: Boomstick? Are you going to talk? Boomstick: I'll talk about his stats. Wiz: Fine.So in Genocide route, Sans is pretty terrifying with his glowing blue-and-yellow eye. He can turn your soul blue, making you fight GRAVITY like Papyrus.But Sans has much better control over it, he can literally control which way you go, making you his personal ragdoll.Boomstick!YOu have to talk! Boomstick: Sans uses his strongest attack first and then he rams you into walls by turning your soul blue.He summons bones and Gaster Blasters to blast you and if you attempt to attack,he will teleport away which makes HIM SO HARD TO-''' ''Wiz:....Calm down. So, after that, he starts to employ randomly cobbled attacks made ofbone slabs", "Gaster B''l''asters", and "bone slides". He will also start to use "Gaster Blasters" more frequently and aggressively, and will start using vertical "bone slides" rather than just the horizontal variation he uses during the first half. After a while, he does his biggest attack, which is a massive army of Gaster Blasters. ' Wiz:So far,his strongest attack is... Boomstick:His annoyingness and puns? Wiz:No,you idiot. Karma Retribution!It literally uses your sins against you! Boomstick: Ok.Can I say his stats now? Wiz: No, but Sans is not without his faults, he is know for being lazy and will even fall asleep mid-battle which can finish him off.'' Boomstick:In speaking of faults,HE ONLY HAS 1 HEALTH POINT! Def:1 Attack:1 Health:1.''weakest character in game.Can only do 1 damage.'' Gaster blaster:*Blasts the area besides Wiz* Sans:said something? Boomstick:DTyehjibcuehkc Wiz:...Next. Sans:You forgot something. Wiz:*sigh*What? Sans:The trombone Wiz:...That should...BE BANNED FROM HERE!I WILL NEED A GOOD EAR DOCTOR AFtER THIS!'' Sans: it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming.On days like these, people like you...SHOULD BE BURNING IN THE DEEPEST LEVEL OF HELL Enderman Boomstick: Minecraft may be a happy world at day...and a dark one at night. Mobs and monsters roam the lands freely and massacre all they can. Wiz: And they teleport! They can pick up blocks and place them, usually getting around by teleporting. Endermen are 3 blocks tall, making them one of the tallest mobs. Sans: i'm taking a nap. Wiz: Above them all, a queen of sorts...Behold! The Ender Dragon Boomstick: Her servants are the Enderman. Wiz: Endermen are basically one of the hardest and rarest mobs of Minecraft. Boomstick: They barely ever spawn in the Overworld, sometimes in the Nether and A LOT in The End. Sans:snore....snore Wiz: And they teleport! They can pick up blocks and place them, usually getting around by teleporting. Endermen are 3 blocks tall, making them the tallest mob. Boomstick:Endermen are usually harmless and docile, not picking up a fight until they steal your newly crafted TNT.... Boomstick: As I was saying, they teleport, take blocks until someone looks at it and breaks eye contact, and/or hurt it. Wiz: Did I mention the teleportation? Well, Endermen are mostly known for their powers to teleport, so if you fire a projectile at them, they will dodge, unless it was fired by another mob. Boomstick:Let’s say that the Enderman can dodge some of the projectiles from Sans since he is neither mob nor player and if he dodges none of the projectiles it will be a short fight. Wiz: Enderman can kill a human in nearly 1 hit...This won't matter much because if Sans is hit once he'll be dead. '' '''Boomstick:And they have 40 HP! '''''Wiz: They also have an weakness. Water. Boomstick: But even with all of those weaknesses, these things are still feared great-''' '''Minecraft: ''Boomstick158 died.'' 'Death Battle!' Wiz: All right. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Pre-battle The Final Corridor. The last battle had come. Frisk and the skeleton face off. They weren't here for nothing. The Genocide route was almost complete, the timeline almost gone. The battle starts. The protagonist was started at Sans attacks and his ability to dodge. At first, Frisk attacks relentlessly, over time, he starts to tire and Sans gains the upper hand. Panicking, Frisk quits the game and exits into Minecraft. Sans shatters the fourth wall easily and watches the player flee. Frisk wasn't getting away so soon. No one did that after killing Papyrus. Now in Minecraft, frisk 29 finishes building the End portal. Building made the player forget most troubles and relax...exactly what was needed after such an major battle against Sans. As frisk 29 leaps into The End, unaware of his skeleton shadow. Sans watches the protagonist fight the dragon without moving. The dying Ender dragon..slashes and this blow connects, killing the player who later respawns. Sans waved his arm and the Ender dragon roared one last time before being skewered by several bones from the ground, opening the portal. He heard a chuckling sound behind him and looked....to see an 3 block tall monster staring back. The monster raised its head(jaw?) and screeched. The skeleton went for the portal, the monster close behind.Now sporting an blue and yellow eye, Sans was not someone you'd want to meet. You want to have an bad time? 'Fight!' The Overworld, grass field Seeing the Enderman had arrived behind him, Sans raised his arm and turned the monster's soul blue............only to realize that nothing was happening. Either this creature was impervious to gravity or that............Wait.....Taking a quick look around, apparently this world had no gravity to begin with. Trees with no wood were floating in the air, and The End itself was an flying island! Quickly switching tactics, he launched several bones at the monster which teleported out. Sans was not used to fighting someone with teleportation and launched more bones at the enderman. Few were avoided but five found flesh. Sans blinked in shock. The bones were fired point-blank at the monsters chest, it should be dead by now! Nevertheless, the Enderman had only lost 5 health points out of it's 40 and was advancing, each step measuring a meter....It raised it's grass block above it's head,ready to strike down on the skeleton's skull.......... To be continued..... ''K.O! Aftermath Polls Vote for who wins! Who do you think will win? Rooting and betting Sans Rooting Sans betting Enderman Rooting and betting Enderman Rooting Enderman betting Sans I Don't Know and I don't care Can we get to the smashing already? Next time on Death battle'' In the distance, a dragon roars and unicorns with ponies alike flee. But one stays, calm admist the chaos. She was Twilight Sparkle. She was not afraid when she faced Nightmare Moon. She was not afraid now when she faced a dragon. Twilight Sparkle vs Maleficent Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Unikitty16 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Teleport Themed Death Battles Category:Minecraft vs Undertale